To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants
To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants'is the thirty-first episode of the sixth season and the two hundred and twenty seventh episode of the series. In this episode, when SpongeBob's square pants shrink in the washer, he must find new pants. Plot This episode starts with the narrator talking about a tragedy, and showing an over-water hurricane, and then showing footage of the 1940 collapse of Tacoma Narrows Bridge (Galloping Gertie), with a guy running from the bridge before its collapse. After that, it goes to a rainy day at SpongeBob's pineapple. He was inside with the calender on January 10. The narrator declares that the tragity happened 3 days ago; it then flips it back to January 7. SpongeBob was then doing chores, including laundry, with his pants and Gary's shell. Then Patrick calls SpongeBob to show that he can make funny sounds with his tongue for a very long time; SpongeBob asks Patrick if it can wait, but Patrick refuses, so he continues on. Meanwhile, Gary gets his shell out of the laundry.By the time SpongeBob gets to the laundry machine, his pants had shrunk. He goes to the store to buy new ones, but Patty Rechid declares that there won't be any SquarePants for months. He then looks through the pants, he tries many pairs but wasn't interested, but he then finds the pants he usually wears, except they are round, not square. He bumps into Patrick, but Patrick doesn't recognize SpongeBob. He bumps into Sandy, who pretends that she doesn't know SpongeBob saying that they must call him SpongeBob FancyPants. Then, SpongeBob passes Squidward's house, and Squidward pretends not to recognize SpongeBob in order to get him to leave him alone. Being gullible, SpongeBob really thinks that Sandy and Squidward don't know SpongeBob, so he starts himself over, naming himself SpongeBob RoundPants. SpongeBob gets his job at the Krusty Krab again, and looks to Squidward for pointers. Squidward gives SpongeBob his bad routine of being a Krusty Krab employee (including not throwing the trash in the dumpster, being rude to the customers, nazaly laughing like Squidward, burning krabby patties, taking too long in the bathroom, and even sleeping on the job). Mr. Krabs realizes what's going on and doesn't joke around when he sees SpongeBob, who tells Mr. Krabs that he can't be SpongeBob SquarePants again, as he has round pants. Mr. Krabs then suggests that he just remove them if that was the case. Then, SpongeBob takes off his pants, but Sandy calls SpongeBob "SpongeBob UnderPants", and the episode ends with SpongeBob looking at his underwear and screaming with embarrassment. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs Locations *SpongeBob's House *The Krusty Krab *Bikini Bottom Mall Notes *This episode aired exactly 10 years after the first official SpongeBob SquarePants episode. **Quite fittingly, "Hawaiian Train" is heard in the title card. *This episode aired on July 17, three days after SpongeBob's 23rd birthday. *The jeans that SpongeBob took out from the sale had holes in them, indicating it was already used. *Squidward was seen reading the House Fancy magazine. *Gary has buttocks under his shell in this episode and in "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle," but in "Shell Shocked," he only has organs and a slug body. *This episode was sometimes named "To SquarePants or not to". This is because: **On the "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" DVD-credits, this title-card only says: "To SquarePants or not to". **In Southeast Asia, in the UK and in Poland, this title-card only says: "To SquarePants or Not to" because it was too long *This episode was aired as a part of SpongeBob's Biggest Blunders. *When SpongeBob takes out the first pair of pants when he was in the store but a little bit at the when Mr. Krabs walks out is office look at the guy in front of the order line or something look at the pants its the same as the one SpongeBob took out in the store. *When this episodes premieres on July 17, 2009 the calendar says that it happened on January 7. This must mean that this episode took place in January 7, 2009 instead of July. *It's unknown why Patrick thought SpongeBob was a stranger throughout the episode, possibly due to his low level of intelligence that is considered why. Sandy also didn't know who SpongeBob was meaning she was possibly teasing him as she kept calling him a different last name (i.e. SpongeBob UnderPants). Squidward doesn't like SpongeBob so that's why he lied. *When SpongeBob says what goes on a squirrel's head is similar to "Squirrel Jokes." *When SpongeBob talked about what goes on inside a squirrel's head, an image of a chattering squirrel is shown and SpongeBob cringes afterwards. This scene has become a fad on YouTube, with random scenes replacing the squirrel image. *In this episode, the French Narrator says "SpongeBob SquarePants CHANGED his pants!" like it was a surprise, but SpongeBob has changed his pants a lot of times when he woke up. He was even shown in this episode pulling multiple pairs of pants out of his washer. *SpongeBob found some round pants and the design are also the same from his square pants. Later his personality changed and now he was acting like Squidward! *While SpongeBob acts like Squidward, he sleeps in the toilets with Squidward, roughly serve food to customers, throw and bash garbage bags, will not take the customers' orders and cooking Krabby Patties to the charcoal and tiny level. Eventually, the customers became furious. *The picture shown by SpongeBob when he forgot where the last picture took place actually took place in the episode "Choir Boys" when Squidward was singing in the shower at the very beginning of the episode. However, we didn't see SpongeBob in front of the shower in Choir Boys for some odd reason. Cultural References *The title is a parody of the famous Shakespeare quote "To Be or Not to Be?" *This episode was inspired by the Twilight Zone episodes. Errors *After SpongeBob said, "I'll have to start all over again!", he just filled out an application and got the job. However in the pilot episode "Help Wanted", he didn't ask for an application. He had to complete a challenge first. *At the start of the episode, SpongeBob was wearing his normal pants even though Patty Rechid said he wasn't getting a shipment for months. This is a possible conclusion that the French Narrator made a miscalculation when he said it was a few days ago. Reply: SpongeBob could've been able to make his pants grow with the Kelp Grow from "Giant Squidward." *Patty Rechid said that it will take months for SpongeBob to get new square pants, however 3 days later (at the beginning of the episode's narration), he was wearing square pants again. *SpongeBob shouldn't seem to have been allowed in the store wearing his underwear. *When Mr. Krabs says "I'm used to Squidward sleeping on the job, but I expect more from you, Mr. SquarePants." the yellow flag behind Mr. Krabs' eyes turns white for a split-second. *When SpongeBob is talking to Mr. Krabs and says "They're round." his eyes turn green for a split-second. Transcript *starts with clouds'' *'''Narrator: Ah. Another quiet day in Bikini Bottom. But it wasn't always this way. Once, it was horrible. strikes. A bridge wobbles as people try to get a pig across. Cut to SpongeBob's house The unimaginable happened. One day, SpongeBob SquarePants... changed his pants! [a woman screams] I remember it as if it were yesterday. But, in fact, in happened three days ago. rewinds to three days ago. SpongeBob carries a load of his pants and puts them in the washing machine. Then walks up to Gary *'SpongeBob:' It's laundry day, Gary! off Gary's shell, revealing his plot Oops. Gary's shell back on then takes it off again, revealing underwear *'Gary:' off Meow. *'SpongeBob:' the shell in the washer, closes the lid, and turns it on Now to finish the day's chores. washes dishes, and dusts the TV. The phone rings Hello? *'Patrick:' Hello. Uh, may I speak with SpongeBob, uh, uh... at his hand and reads what's on it ...Squaaa...re...Paaaaants? *'SpongeBob:' Mm, speaking. *'Patrick:' Hey, hey. You want to hear how long I can do this for? spluttering *'SpongeBob:' Actually, Patrick, I'm kind of busy. Can it wait? *'Patrick:' going No. SpongeBob sighs *'Narrator:' Much later... hear Patrick making all the sound effects over phone and SpongeBob being bored. Gary slithers away *'SpongeBob:' Gary, go check on the laundry in the dryer. *'Gary:' Meow, meow. his shell back on and starts the dryer, which has all the square pants in it. Gary goes through the pet door *'Narrator:' Much much later... just sitting there on his chair and Patrick was done making all the sound effects *'Patrick:' A pretty long time. Huh? *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, Patrick. into the laundry room Gary? the dryer and gasps. All his pants are tiny They've shrunk! a pair of pants on each leg I'm gonna need to get new pants. to Mall *'Patty Rechid': I'm sorry, Mr. SpongeBob, but we're not expecting another shipment of square pants for months. *'SpongeBob:' Oh. on some different pairs of pants No. Nope. Ew, not these. Uh-uh. a round pair of pants. Tries them on and they are a tight fit Whoa, these pants fit my body better than my own mother! out for a walk and walks past Patrick Hey, Patrick! Notice anything different? Pose. Pose. Pose. Pose. *'Patrick:' Do I know you? *'SpongeBob:' laughs It's me, SpongeBob. *'Patrick:' SpongeBob? at the drawing on his hand that says ' SquarePants' No, you're not! SpongeBob has square pants. Now, leave me alone, you mysterious stranger. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick is so full of tartar sauce. I'm still me. It's just a pair of pants. It's not like my friends won't recognize me. *'Sandy:' Well, howdy, stranger! I don't recognize you in those newfangled dungarees. whistles You must be SpongeBob FancyPants. Clothes really do make the man! *'SpongeBob:' Sandy didn't recognize me either. These pants are more powerful than I thought. Course it was just Sandy, and Neptune knows what goes on inside a squirrel's head. real squirrel is shown looking left to right But I know my best buddy Squidward will recognize me. We have been through so much together. to SpongeBob walking up to Squidward's house, humming a tune *'Squidward:' Oh, no. It's that little yellow dumbass. *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Squidward! *'Squidward:' Just ignore him. Maybe he'll go away. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, Squidward! Guess who? *'Squidward:' Do I know you? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, sure you do. It's me, SpongeBob... SquarePants. *'Squidward:' Never seen you before in my life. *'SpongeBob:' Well, maybe these pictures of us together will job your memory. of Squidward running away from SpongeBob is shown Me and you at my birthday party. of Squidward sleeping at work Me and you at work. of Squidward sleeping in his bed That little slumber party we had last week. of Squidward showering with the curtain closed I forgot when this was taken. *'Squidward:' Is that supposed to be you? sighs and walks away I can't believe. He actually left. [laughs] *'SpongeBob:' Squidward didn't know me either. It's like we'd never met. Maybe Patrick is right. get in his door Oh no, it's locked. on door Gary! Hey, Gary! Can you open the door?! I left my keys in the other pants. opens door *'Patrick:' Hello. Can I help you? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, it's me, SpongeBob. *'Patrick:' Oh, right. You're that round pants fellow. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, what are you doing in my house? *'Patrick:' Your house? This house belongs to SpongeBob SquarePants. At least it did before he left us. nose I wish I could see him one last time. door *'SpongeBob:' Oh, barnacles! I guess I'm not 'SpongeBob SquarePants' anymore. I'll have to start all over again. to Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is talking to Squidward Hello, sir. I'd like an application, please. My name is SpongeBob Sq... and grunts Sorry, I'm a little... more I'm a little... grunts I'm a little nervous. My name is SpongeBob... Roundpants. And I would like to seek employment at this eating establishment. punches himself Oh, dear! Are you ok, Mr. Cashier? Ooh! up a stack of papers Here are the applications. to SpongeBob filling them out Let's see here. "Name." writes SpongeBob RoundPants. Well, this is going well. [to Squidward] Hey, Mr. Cashier, looks like we're gonna be coworkers! groans Question two. "Have you ever been convicted of a felony?" Hmm, what's a felony? *'Squidward:' Being too darn happy all the time! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, yeah! Lots and lots of felonies. *'Squidward:' chuckles Moron. *'Mr. Krabs:' What's going on here?! *'SpongeBob:' I'm filling out an application. *'Mr. Krabs:' Get to work. *'SpongeBob:' gasps Then I got the job?! *'Mr. Krabs:' annoyed Oh boy. to later *'SpongeBob:' My first day on the job. I am so excited. Woo-hoo! *'Squidward:' Whatever. *'SpongeBob:' panting You've worked here a long time. Why don't you show this rookie the ropes? *'Squidward:' Oh, I'd love to. *'SpongeBob:' Yay! Squidward *'Squidward:' But...no! Don't... dragged into the kitchen *'SpongeBob:' So what do I do first? and notepad in hand *'Squidward:' groans Fine. Take a Krabby Patty and put it on the grill. so *'SpongeBob:' Shouldn't you watch it? *'Squidward:' Why? I don't think it's going anywhere. *'SpongeBob:' Ooh, very Zen. Patty burns What next, oh, oracle of Krabby wisdom? *'Squidward:' I'm going to the bathroom. *'SpongeBob:' Hmm, I'll go, too. into the stall next to Squidward How's it going in there, boss? *'Squidward:' Um... fine. *'SpongeBob:' writes Going fine. starts snoring Oh, Mr. Squidward... Squidward's stall. Squidward screams Whatcha reading? walks out of the bathroom and SpongeBob follows, writing stuff down Bathroom break. Check. to later *'Squidward:' Here's the slop you ordered. tray of food down on customer's table Enjoy. If you can choke it down. *'SpongeBob:' writes Be rude to customers and insult food. Nasally laugh. to later where Squidward throws a bag of trash at the dumpster out back and breaks the bag open. SpongeBob does same. Squidward pats SpongeBob on the head. Cut to later *'Customer:' Can I get a Krabby Patty Combo? *'Squidward:' No. *'Customer:' How about a Double Krabby? *'SpongeBob:' No. *'Customer:' Can I get a Triple Patty with soda? *'SpongeBob:' Squidward Oh I think you've had way too many of those. laugh as customer walks off angry. Cut to another trash bag broken being thrown at the dumpster. SpongeBob tosses a tray on a customers table, spilling the drinks on the floor *'Squidward:' Taught him everything he knows. bags of trash being broken and customers getting burnt food or food thrown at them. SpongeBob and Squidward are snoring the bathroom while customers are waiting to use the stalls. Customers are clamoring in line while SpongeBob and Squidward are snoring at the cash register *'Mr. Krabs:' What are you two doing?! Get to work! I'm used to Squidward sleeping on the job, but I expect more from you, Mr. SquarePants. *'SpongeBob:' I am not SpongeBob SquarePants, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' What in the name of Davy Jones are you talking about? *'SpongeBob:' I mean, do these pants look square to you? They're round. *'Mr. Krabs:' Yeah, so? *'SpongeBob:' I can't be SpongeBob SquarePants with round pants. *'Mr. Krabs:' Who told you that? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick. his Krabby Patty down *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, why don't you just take them off? to SpongeBob bringing out a Krabby Patty in his underwear *'SpongeBob:' Order up, Squidward. *'Sandy:' Well if it isn't SpongeBob UnderPants. SpongeBob notices that he's in his underwear and screams Gallery ToSquarePantsorNottoSquarePantstimecard.jpg ToSquarePantsorNottoSquarePantstimecard2.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2009 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki